Conventional shoes manufactured for cycling typically include an upper, a rigid plate, and an optional rubber outsole. The rigid plate of the cycling shoe is typically made of nylon or composite materials. The rigid plate is provided to enhance pressure distribution between foot and pedal. Conventional cycling shoes are designed to be torsionally rigid for maximum pressure distribution over the pedal. Most cycling plates are rigid to the point of being substantially inflexible. Others incorporate a flexible toe region to facilitate better walking. The rigidity of the plates used in conventional cycling shoes is negligible, for example, 0-5 degrees of angular flex at 50 Newtons (N) of torsional load. Restraining the foot to this rigid plate prohibits the foot's natural ability to flex and cushion.